Meu Melhor Amigo
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Lily está totalmente apaixonada por James. James está totalmente apaixonado por Marlene. Marlene é a maior inimiga da Lily.
1. I love história da Magia

**Nome: Meu Melhor Amigo**

**Autora**: Delly black fenix

**Beta: **julinha potter

**Type**: Romance / Comédioa

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em: **27 de agosto de 2007 (postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: Lily está totalmente apaixonada por James. James está totalmente apaixonado por Marlene McKinnon. Marlene é a maior inimiga de Lily...

**Capa: http:// i75. Photobucket .com/albums/i310/julinhapotter/ MEUMELHORAMIGO .jpg**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. O texto é meu.

* * *

**-**

**Prólogo**  
_I Love História da Magia_

-

* * *

Eu estou na minha aula preferida: História da Magia! E todas as pessoas pensam que eu estou fazendo anotações, mas na verdade eu estou escrevendo palavras sem nexo. Sem nexo para as pessoas que não sabem o que eu estou passando, o que eu sinto ou o que eu penso.

Eu sou Lily Evans, tenho dezessete anos, sou monitora-chefe e, modestamente, a garota mais desejada de hogwarts. Todos (quando eu digo todos são todos mesmo!) os garotos daqui já me chamaram para sair com eles. Desde Severo Snape até James Potter. (N/B: Eu, particularmente, ficaria com o segundo.)

O meu critério de escolha para ir a Hogsmeade com algum dos garotos que me chamaram é simples: espero até dois dias antes da data do passeio e escolho entre todos os que convidaram o mais gato ou o que mais se combina comigo. A não ser que eu esteja gostando de alguém, aí eu só vou se for com ele, ou então com as minhas amigas.

Mas ultimamente eu não tenho tido muita vontade de ir a Hogsmeade, nem de ir a lugar nenhum! Nem sequer tenho vontade de sair da cama...

Eu tenho duas grandes amigas: Alice Hansen e Dorcas M. nós formamos o grupo conhecido como: as CDF's! (povinho sem criatividade néh?!) Mas apesar disso muitos garotos, como eu já disse, são loucos por nós.

A Alice namora Frank Logbotton, e a Dorcas namora Remo Lupin. Eu sou a única solteira.

Além de nós três, no nosso dormitório tem mais duas garotas: Emmelina Vence e Marlene Mckinnon. A Vence namora Sirius Black, e a Mackinnon (que é uma vagabunda, idiota, vaca, rapariga, piranha etc.)(N/B: Nossa, quanto ódio.) está solteira.

James Potter faz parte de um grupinho aqui de hogwarts que se denomina: os marotos. Os marotos são: Remo Lupin, Sirius Black, Pedro Pettigrew e, claro, James Potter. Eles são os mais-mais de hogwarts: os mais gatos, os mais bagunceiros, os mais inteligentes, os mais galinhas, os mais desejados, agora eleva tudo o que eu disse ao cubo, só para poder chegar perto do que eu quis realmente dizer.

Sim os mais desejados! E o Jay poder ter a garota que ele quiser (sim, eu estou inclusa. Mas ele não sabe) mas mesmo assim fica com aquela garota sem sal da McKinnon! Aquela Paty metida a grifinólia. Eu a odeio.

Eu e o James somos amigos. Bem que eu adoraria ser algo a mais...

No ano passado, em uma aula de história da magia, como a de hoje, o Jay se sentou comigo e nós ficamos conversando durante toda a aula, e quando esta terminou, nós conversávamos como se fossemos amigos de infância!

Nesse mesmo dia eu vi que o conceito que eu tinha do Jimmy totalmente (100%) errado.

Nas ultimas férias eu quase morri de saudades do Jimmy! Eu ainda nem sabia que eu podia gostar tanto assim de uma pessoa... E não é exagero meu já que eu fui parar no hospital depois de uma semana sem conseguir comer nada [Todas as vezes que eu comia, eu vomitava depois (Eca!)] e isso acarretou em febre alta, anemia e hemorragia!

Pois é, pois é, pois é! _/imitando o Chaves/_

O Jimmy foi me visitar lá no hospital e quando eu disse pra ele tudo o que eu tinha ele ficou tão preocupado comigo... É uma pena que para ele eu seja só uma amiga.

Ah não! A melhor aula de Hogwarts acabou de acabar...

-Jay!

Eu o chamei depois que a aula acabou. Ele girou nos calcanhares de forma que as suas vestes rodopiaram – muito lindo!

Agora imagine a cena: James Potter, um maroto (não preciso dizer mais nada), girando nos calcanhares, o vento movimentando suas vestes e uma ruiva monitora-chefe o olhando abobada.

Imaginou? Pois é exatamente isso que está acontecendo agora.

-Lils... – chamou o Jimmy agitando os braços na minha frente.

-Er... Desculpa.

-Ok. Mas em que mundo você estava?

-Aqui mesmo. Só que, James, tu é muito gato!

Eu e a minha língua. Agora eu estou toda vermelha. Eu digo toda porque no uniforme da grifinólia tem vermelho, eu sou ruiva e estou corada.

Ótima combinação, néh?!

**OMG!**

O Jay passou a mão pela minha cintura e me puxou pra ele como se fosse me beijar!

Depois passou a mão na minha nuca e puxou a minha cabeça pro lado direito (Força Lily!) e encaixou o meu pescoço no dele.

Isso é tortura!

-Isso é tortura - eu gemi (sim, gê-e-eme-i) no ouvido dele.

-Ah Lils, se você não fosse a minha melhor amiga eu te agarrava aqui mesmo!

Uh... Então esse gemidinhos tem efeito sobre ele? Hum...

-Eu não me importo de você me agarrar. – eu disse fazendo voz de santa. Você se importaria?

Bom, tipo assim, não que ele NÃO esteja me agarrando porque ele está, mas ele se oferece assim de tão boa vontade pra me beijar, por que eu negaria?

-Serio? – ele disse me dando um beijo esquimó (de nariz com nariz)(N/B: Aah, eu sempre fazia isso quando era pequena.).

**OMG!**

-Serio. – concordei ficando molinha. Claro! Você acha o quê? Ele é meu amigo, mas é _James Potter_!

-Eu não nego que eu quero te beijar, mas eu não vou fazer isso.

-Por que não?

-Porque eu estou namorando outra garota.

Eu dei um passo pra trás, só que eu fiz isso tão rápido que quase cai.

-O quê?

-Eu estou namorando Lils. Eu estou gostando da Lene.

O QUÊ? James Potter está gostando da garota mais galinha/piranha da escola? Por que ele não gosta de mim?

-Você não está feliz? –perguntou ele.

Deixa-me ver...

**O GAROTO QUE EU AMO ESTÁ GOSTANDO DA MINHA MAIOR INIMIGA E ELE AINDA PERGUNTA SE EU ESTU FELIZ?!**

-To sim. – eu disse sem encará-lo nos olhos, ato que ele não notou.

Ele voltou a me abraçar. Mas dessa vez eu não sentia a mesma euforia de alguns segundos atrás.

Eu quero chorar!

* * *

**N/A: Tadinha da Lils!  
Está gostando do seu melhor amigo; o seu melhor amigo está gostando da sua maior inimiga; e a sua maior inimiga é também a maior galinha de hogwarts.  
Que sina, hem?!  
Prólogo no ar...  
Capitulo 1 vem com comentários^^  
Então comente.  
BjuxX  
Fui.**

**~° Delly °~**

* * *

_N/B:Ah, cara, tadinha da Lil's... ela gosta do garoto que gosta da maior inimiga dela!  
Marlene vaca. /assassina a Marlene e enterra o corpo no jardim/  
Voltando: pessoal, comentem, porque senão ela não vai postar!  
=O  
E eu PRECISO ver o resto dessa história!  
Claro que eu vou saber de tudo antes de todo mundo, simplesmente porque eu sou demais. \o/  
Hahuahua  
Beeijos**  
Até o capítulo 1! (nossa, que frase estranha)_

_

* * *

**Comenta?**_


	2. Porém

**Nome: Meu Melhor Amigo**

**Autora**: Delly black fenix

**Beta: **julinha potter

**Type**: Romance / Comédioa

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em: **27 de agosto de 2007 (postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: Lily está totalmente apaixonada por James. James está totalmente apaixonado por Marlene McKinnon. Marlene é a maior inimiga de Lily...

**Capa: http:// i75. Photobucket .com/albums/i310/julinhapotter/ MEUMELHORAMIGO .jpg**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. O texto é meu.

-

-

* * *

**_Onde deixamos a nossa heroína?_**

-Eu estou namorando Lils. Eu estou gostando da Lene.

O QUÊ? James Potter está gostando da garota mais galinha/piranha da escola? Por que ele não gosta de mim?

_/cara de EMO/_

-Você não está feliz? –perguntou ele.

Deixa-me ver...

**O GAROTO QUE EU AMO ESTÁ GOSTANDO DA MINHA MAIOR INIMIGA E ELE AINDA PERGUNTA SE EU ESTU FELIZ?!**

-To sim. – eu disse sem encará-lo nos olhos, ato que ele não notou.

Ele voltou a me abraçar. Mas dessa vez eu não sentia a mesma euforia de alguns segundos atrás.

Eu quero chorar!

* * *

-

**Capítulo 1**

_Porém_

-

* * *

E as coisas vão de mal a pior...

Ontem quando eu entrei no salão comunal, depois de fazer o meu dever de transfigurações na biblioteca eu vi o Jay aos beijos (lê-se no maior pega) com a Vaca McKinnon!

Será que eu joguei um balde de água na lareira de Merlin durante o inverno e ele resolveu me castigar por isso? Hein?

Porém...

Você já notou que sempre existe um porém? E eu amo os "porém", porque todos os "porém" são os "porém", sacou? Se não sacou não saca mais!

Ok, ok, parei.

Porém...

Continuando... Porém, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que desiste do que quer sem lutar. E mesmo o James dizendo que "ama" a Mckinnon ele não vai me abandonar. Ele nunca abandonaria os amigos. Na verdade ele faz com que a garota com quem ele está saindo conviva com os amigos.

Agora imagine no que vai dar eu a Piranha Mckinnon juntas! Aí você diz: "Isso não vai prestar!", e eu respondo: "Você está muito enganado(a)". (N/B: MEDO)

A especialidade da Mckinnon não é a facilidade? (N/todos: SIM!) Pois a minha é "fazer o feitiço se virar contra o feiticeiro"! (N/Delly:definitivamente.)

Está na hora da McKinnon sentir o poder ruivo que corre nas minhas veias!

**EU TENHO A FORÇA** YEAH!

Eu já tenho todo o plano arquitetado: quando a McKinnon estiver dormindo eu a asfixio com o travesseiro! (N/B: Sabe, eu já pensei seriamente em fazer isso uma vez. N/delly: Com quem será?)

Ok, ok... Eu não faria isso: não estragaria o meu travesseiro com tão pouco (quase nada)...

-Lily você está gostando de alguém? – perguntou o Jay.

Ah como eu queria que a Mckinnon nos visse agora! Porém... eu prefiro que ela continue lá tomando seu chazinho junto com as suas amigas paty's (Eca!) bem longe de mim e do Jay!

Nós estamos vendo o pôr-do-sol sentados na beira do lago negro e só tem nós dois aqui!

Também não é pra menos já que é inverno... Um tenebroso e friorento inverno! (N/Delly: será que inverno sente frio? N/B: /Huahauhauha/ No mundo colorido da Delly sente. =P N/A: Yeah \o/)

-Eu gosto muito de uma pessoa... – respondi depois de uma longa pausa.

-Posso saber quem? – perguntou ele se animando.

-EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ. VOCÊ É A RAZÃO DA MINHA VIDA. EU PRETENDO ME CASAR COM VOCÊ E TER DEZ FILHOS, SENDO TODOS IGUAIS A VOCÊ! (N/B: Lily = Coelha) PORQUE EU TE AMO JAMES POTTER, EU TE AMO!

Morri.

Ah ok.

Você não pensou que iria dizer isso para ele na maior cara de pau, achou? Pois se você pensou isso se enganou feio.

-Não, não pode Jay.

-Por que não? Lils eu poderia te ajudar a conquistá-lo!

Vejamos:

Ele quer me ajudar a conquistar o garoto que eu amo. Ponto.

O garoto que eu amo é ele. Ponto.

Ele quer me ajudar a conquistar ele mesmo? O.o

Ih... Pode desistir McKinnon, já era, você perdeu!

-Eu não posso falar, porém... se você quiser me ajudar com ele...

-Como você quer que eu te ajude com uma pessoa que eu nem sei quem é?

É claro que ele conhece ele mesmo!

-Por favor, Jay... – eu fiz uma cara de "passarinho que quebrou a asa e quer carinho" que o Jimmy nunca resiste!

Eu conheço todos os pontos fracos desse garoto! E quando eu digo todos são todos MESMO! (N/Delly: uhm N/B: Isso é muito suspeito N/A: bota suspeito nisso.)

-Certo, eu te ajudo.

-Yeah!

James você é a razão do meu viver! Você é tudo pra mim! Eu te amo, sacou? EU LILY EVANS AMO JAMES POTTER!

Morri.

Não morri porcaria nenhuma! Até parece que eu vou deixar James Potter para aquela lambisgóia que eu renuncio dizer (no caso escrever) novamente o nome!

-James você é TUDO! – disse abrindo o meu maior sorriso e o abraçando enquanto ele começou a rir por causa do elogio.

A coisa que eu gosto mais do que "porém" e do que "história da magia" é "abraçar James Potter".

Beijar eu não posso dizer nada... Apesar do "quase beijo" de ontem...

Porém... não era para ser... Porque o meu beijo com James Potter vai ser o beijo, sacou? O beijo!

Lambisgóia a qual eu não digo o nome, me aguarde!

* * *

**N/A: está certo, eu sei, o capítulo ficou minúsculo, porém (N/Lily: *-*) veja pelo lado bom: o próximo capítulo chaga mais rápido! Palavra de escoteiro o/ (mesmo eu não sendo um).  
Então é isso, e não é porque eu prometi que o capítulo vem rápido que eu não vou esperar comentários...  
C O M E N T E M ! ! ! !  
Beijos.  
Fui.**

**~° Delly °~**

**

* * *

**

_*Ayla se esquiva de facas, lâminas, canivetes e ursinhos de pelúcia com granadas dentro*  
Ahh, gente foi mal pela demora... a culpa é toooda minha...  
Minha e do yahoo. Porque a Delly mandou o cap pra mim há milênios, mas ele nunca chegou!!  
u.ú'  
Aí ela me mandou de novo. =D_

_Ahh, esse capítulo foi tão feliz. ^.^  
A Lily é tão foda. (N/Lily: É, eu sei.)  
Ahhh, eu quero o cap 2 BEM rápido, dona Grasielly!  
\o/_

_Senão você sabe que eu vou te perturbar no MSN. (6)_(N/a:\medo/)  
_  
Até o próximo cap, povooo!!!  
Beijooo**_

_

* * *

_

_**Comenta?**  
_


End file.
